Power Rangers in Space: The Imperial's Turn
by KenSNJ
Summary: Chap. 11- JenBJ, Bosco finds out getting Sgt. Christopher mad is not a good idea
1. The Attack

I Don't own anything except Grand Moff Houston, the Earth Spce Fleet, BJ, Marc, and Steve. Any relation to the events of Sept. 11, 2001 is pure fiction.   
Power Rangers In Space  
The Empire Strikes Back-Setting 3 years after CtoD (Sept. 12, 2001)  
  
Super Star Destroyer Knight Hammer (August 2001)  
Admiral Firmus Piett was briefing his fighter pilots and Star Destroyer captains on their plan.  
"The Avenger can serve as a communications ship and will block any rebel attempts to escape. The Knight Hammer, Firestorm, and Whirlwind will be off to the side."  
"Wrong." A woman's voice said out of nowhere. Piett, Needa, and General Veers stared at her. She was a black woman younger than Piett even. Needa made note of her rank-Grand Moff.  
"I am Grand Moff Houston. You three will obey orders or there will be severe punishments." Needa groaned.  
"Sir, as you know we have orders to remove a trio of Jedi Knights."  
"I have orders to remove the Power Rangers but, we can destroy them both. Now, who are you?"  
"Fleet Admiral Firmus Piett. This is Captain Virar Needa and that is General Max Veers."  
"Yes, the famous trio of officers who act like nitwits. You three couldn't even find my shuttle in all that traffic." Houston turned to her troops. She looked them over and smiled. Piett got one thing right so far.  
  
US Army Command Center-Jersey City, New Jersey (9-11-01)  
BJ Khayman was a very changed man. Yesterday was his 23rd birthday, he wanted 48 hours alone but an Imperial Attack had changed that. He was now the Black Astro Ranger. Carlos the first one was killed when he was shot by the Bounty Hunter Dengar. His wife and fellow Pink Ranger Cassie looked at him. BJ had a nack for getting people in trouble. Back when the Empire first arrived a young man named Sebastian had been arrested six times by the Empire mistaken for BJ. She began to overhear him yelling at someone from the Army.  
"Piett couldn't even stop a small fighter from hitting the Bridge." BJ was telling Colonel Tony Hicks who was transferred from Godzilla Affairs to Power Ranger Affairs about Admiral Firmus Piett.  
"And if it isn't Piett?"  
"Then it might be Daala or even Pellaeon."  
"I don't want to get Ebert going about how I'm going to cause more damage to the city then those Imperial TIE Ships and walkers did."  
"Ebert won't start about it and besides he's already lost the World Trade Center."  
"And if he does. I don't want to be blamed for something an Imperial Pilot did." BJ was ready to explode all over the colonel. He didn't and turned to Sgt. Oliver O`Neal.  
"O`Neal get a search party together. Search the Streets and Subways for Imperial Fighters, Bombers, Walkers, and troops." Mayor Ebert walked up to BJ.  
"You can't do this."  
"Well, unless you'd rather be known as the mayor who let the Empire take over New York, try and stop me."  
  
It was a regular day in Hoboken except for the UPS man carrying a large order of coffee and donuts back to his truck. A French agent-we'll call him Jean-Luc went to the back of the truck and handed out the coffee. His boss Phillipe Roache who was at an eavesdropping console took the food and stared at the donut.  
"No croissants?"  
"There aren't any." Roache took a sip of the coffee and turned to Jean-Luc.  
"You call this coffee."  
"I call this America." Roache looked at the coffee and put his headphones on to hear Andros storming in to the command center screaming, "Tell me you don't want me to risk my butt fighting who knows how many Star Destroyers." Roache was glad that the mayor never found the bug that was planted on him.  
  
BJ Khayman was beside himself. His own brother was starting a racket worse than Mayor Ebert's about the Empire.  
"Tell me you don't want me to risk my butt fighting who knows how many Star Destroyers." Andros was shouting at Hicks.  
"I want to know how many there are so we can get enough firepower if they do attack. I also want to know who's in charge up there, we have three different Admirals that could be up there." Hicks showed him the files labeled: Piett, Daala, and Pellaeon. Mayor Ebert was now starting to eat some candy that was left laying around.  
"Andros you're acting worse than Ebert who found and is EATING the candy I got from Cassie for my Birthday." BJ said.  
"There was no name on it." Ebert shouted. BJ turned to Ebert.  
"I forgot you're a candy store looting politician who eats all the candy you want to." BJ retorted at the mayor. Andros tapped BJ on the shoulder.  
"I don't want them to know we're at full strength again, they might get more ships."  
"If it is Piett like I keep saying then we might have to worry. Daala would fire from orbit and Pellaeon is no better then Ebert here." Ebert was shocked that BJ would say something like that about him.  
  
Ashley Hammond was very upset Carlos who was killed by the Empire at the World Trade Center was one of her closest friends. She was now going to meet his replacement. She arrived at the Army command center and went over to Andros.  
"Ashley, have you met BJ?"  
"Should I Have?"  
"Well, he's my brother and our new Black Ranger."  
"Well, BJ you know how to handle the Empire?"  
"Yes I do. I was the ringleader when they were last here. Me, Cassie, and some friends kicked their butts back to Imperial friendly space."  
  
Later, at the Command Center. Mayor Ebert was yelling at Andros for no reason.  
"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU?"  
"I was busy with something else."  
"OH GREAT." Hicks decided it was time to deal with Ebert.  
"Mr. Mayor, the Rangers cannot be in two places at once."  
"I DON'T CARE. THANKS TO THE RANGERS THE METLIFE BUILDING NOW HAS NO ROOF AND WE'VE LOST THE WORLD TRADE CENTER." BJ walked over to them. "Mr. Mayor, I think you need to step outside for a while." Hicks agreed with the Jedi's reasoning and added to O`Neal. "Make sure he doesn't steal anymore candy."  
  
One might think that Marc Jacobs was like any other person but he wasn't. He was like BJ and Cassie a Jedi Knight. He had been Mace Windu's last student. Windu was killed by Iraq during Desert Storm. He was forced to be Saddam Hussein's own version of Darth Vader. When Hussein wanted someone dealt with he went to Marc. When he was 19 BJ Khayman arrived looking for him. They had a showdown in front of the Iraqi Capitol where he had left Iraq with BJ. Now he heard that Hussein was trying to contact the Imperial Fleet that had just attacked. He knew once Saddam had joined with the Admiral in charge they would strike anywhere they wished. He had moved from Chicago where he was raised until he began his Jedi Training to New York where BJ was living. He headed into the command center passing Mayor Ebert who was in a rage with Hicks as usual.  
"Get out of my way."  
"Same to you, nitwit." BJ walked over to him.  
"Marc, did you just call the Mayor a Piett?"  
"I called him a nitwit not a Piett." It was known that He, BJ, Steven, and Cassie had outsmarted Admiral Piett's first attack on Earth because Piett ordered the Imperial Star Destroyer Hunter into a mess of Earth's Starfighters causing them a chance to sneak onboard the Hunter and reclaim the US Air Force's F120X X-Wing Air-to-Air Missile prototype while Piett was fleeing the ship. They went to an area of the command center where Andros was standing.  
"Marc, this is my brother Andros and that's Ashley who may be my Future Sister-in-law."  
"Hi, what was that about with Hershey's Kisses over there."  
"Who, Ebert?" Marc nodded. "He just got mad because Hicks was letting people run loose around the City on Andros's advice. He even yelled at me for no reason."  
"I heard that our old friend is back with a whole fleet this time."  
"Piett."  
"Yep. Now don't tell Hicks about my sources. I don't want trouble."  
"We better tell Steve that Piett's back."  
"Steve was last seen in Harlem cleaning up."  
"Well get him here."  
  
(9/12/01)  
Hicks had been called out to an air crash in Pennsylvania. BJ, Marc, and Steve went with him. As they looked over the sight BJ noted a group of Frenchmen standing near the wreck and pointed them out to Hicks. Hicks wanted them out of his way and turned to one of his troops. "Sergeant, get those people out of there." A man with a salt and pepper beard walked up to Hicks.  
"They are with me." He said in a French accent  
"Oh, really who are you?"  
"La Rochelle Casualty and Property Insurance. We represent the owners of this plane." He gave Hicks his card.  
"You got here pretty fast."  
"That is our job. Colonel what could have done this?" Hicks looked at the card.  
"Listen, Mr. Roache you get your people out of here or I will." Roache went to gather his men. BJ walked up to Hicks. "I think the question is who not what." Marc was eyeing Roache as if he knew something.  
"Hey BJ, I smell a rat. No, a French rat."  
"I noticed him in the UPS truck when I went to find Steve." They walked over to Roache.  
"Aren't you the guy in the UPS truck."  
"It's a used truck." Roache explained. BJ walked back to Hicks while Marc picked something up off the ground. "And put your butts in a trash can." Roache nodded at him.  
"I checked the plane's log it was United Airlines Flight 92 from JFK to Seattle." Steve reported. He was a black man born and raised in New Jersey.  
"These burn marks don't look like engine trouble." Marc told Hicks.  
"Don't tell me what these aren't; start telling me what the hell they are and what put them there."  
"Imperial TIE Fighters shot this plane down. These marks are too accurate for anything else." BJ added. His communicator went off.  
"BJ this is TJ, a couple of TIE Bombers left calling cards at the Pentagon."  
"Oh God. Just what we needed. I'll tell Hicks to put the Fleet on High alert."  
  
Admiral Phelps stood on the bridge of the Star Cruiser Freedom. His fleet of Calamarian Star Cruisers was now on high alert after the Empire's hti and run attack on New York. Each ship carried 2 squads of B-10 (A-wing) Bombers and 4 squads of F120 (X-wing) fighters making for a total of 6 bomber squads and 12 fighter squads. He looked over the gathered fleet and saw that the US had 20 Calamari Star Cruisers. Russia however had only 3 Cruisers. Phelps regarded this assignment with high priority as his ship also carried the Astro Megaship.   
  
Yavin 4  
Kyp Durrun was ready to leave for Earth. Luke had sensed one too many disturbances in the Force coming from Earth. Now Kyp had to go find BJ Khayman. Kyp had been under the teachings of Exar Kun when BJ arrived but BJ brought a part of Zordon with him. Kyp doubted even the Emperor would gave been able to defeat Zordon.  



	2. The Reporter, Droids, and Army Intellige...

I Don't own anything except Grand Moff Houston, the Earth Space Fleet, BJ, Marc, Jen, and Steve. Any relation to the events of Sept. 11, 2001 is pure fiction.   
Power Rangers In Space  
The Empire Strikes Back-Setting 3 years after CtoD (Sept. 12, 2001)  
  
Grand Moff Houston paced the bridge of the Knight Hammer. She wanted to destroy the Rangers now but she had to wait for reinforcements to arrive. Admiral Piett had made it clear that BJ Khayman was not about to let her take over Earth as easily had she had hoped it would be.  
"Sir, perhaps it would be best to capture Khayman before we attack."  
"Piett, we all know that Khayman is with the Rangers now. Capturing him would further add to the existing problems with the Rangers."  
  
"R2, how is it we always wind up in these situations?" asked C-3PO. His counterpart R2-D2 beeped a response. The two droids were carrying the plans to a certain Imperial Superweapon from Eltar. Their task was to find BJ and deliver the plans to him. "We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life." 3PO said. R2 beeped in agreement.  
  
BJ was pacing the bridge of the Astro Megaship. He was very nervous about the coming war with the Empire. Andros was trying to make sure that he understood what he had to do now.  
"BJ, you work too hard."  
"Look, these Imps are not going to stop until every Ranger has been destroyed. Piett doesn't think like Tarkin or Thrawn. He thinks differently."  
"I understand. You take care of yourself."  
"I will."  
  
Jen Roberts was your average young woman. She worked at WIDF in New York. She had heard of an opening and was eager to get, however the longtime reporter Charles Caiman was in her way. Jen had threaten to retain a lawyer after he had made a pass at her. Now his attitude had changed. She fashioned herself to be stronger when it came to Caiman's passes. She was walking to her desk when she saw Murray the Station Manager throw a can into a trash can.  
"Murray, there is a reason we have bins labeled Recycle." She grabbed more cans. "What is this, my God in heaven."  
"So sue me Jen. Caiman wants this on the 5."  
"Well, forget Caiman for a minute. I've got something to show you."  
"What?" She showed him a videotape. "Animal shot this as those flying things [TIE Ships] and their troops began attacking." Animal Palotti came up beside them. "I thought Lucy was going to kill me." As he said that Lucy came up and whacked him on the back of the head. "Damn right you crazy wop. You could've been killed by those things." She turned to Jen, "and you for following him."  
  
Meanwhile back at the command center Marc was watching WIDF on the TV there when the tape was advertised.  
"Hey, WIDF caught the TIE attack and Stormtrooper raid on tape."  
"I'll get Hicks." When the colonel returned Charles Caiman was on the TV.  
"-and these troops were raiding shops along 5th & Madison?" He was asking Jen.  
"Yes, they were."  
"Now you actually canned a few of them?"  
"Yep, I kept a gun as a token of this."  
"Now how long did it take for the Power Rangers to arrive?"  
"They never showed up." Hicks was fuming mad that the press would tell such a story. He knew that the Rangers had shown up but that they couldn't reach Midtown as TIE Fighters & Bombers had hit the Trade Towers. Marc meanwhile wanted to find this blonde and remind her that a Ranger was killed in this attack.  
  
At the same time Phillipe Roache and his men were watching this tape in a hotel room overlooking the command center.  
(This conversation was in French. Since I don't know French I am going to translate this.)  
"Hey, we need to find this girl."  
"What about the Rangers and that snooping Jedi?"  
"We'll deal with them later." Roache and his men left to look for Jen.  
  
On board the Imperial Star Destroyer Firestorm. Captain Kate Thomas was preparing her troops for a side mission to Eltar. She was often regarded as the successor to Admiral Daala. Thomas walked through the line of troops. "We are going to inflict the most devasting blow to the Power Rangers. We are going to attack the source of their powers, Eltar. Now, Grand Moff Houston has given me a list of thing that need to be done on that planet. We will carry out this list to our fullest. I might add that the planet is seemingly defenseless." Her troops just stood there like a rock.  
  
BJ, Marc, and Steven were also busy. BJ and Marc walked to the bridge on the Megaship.  
"Marc, I know that the Empire does stupid things.  
"Like what, the time when they left that shuttle sitting at Newark and Hicks had it torn apart."  
"Well, yes." They walked onto the bridge.  
"Don't you knock when you enter a room?"  
"Thompson, how did you get on this ship?"  
"Classified."  
"DECA!"  
"I want to talk to you about your operations Khayman." Andros chose this moment to walk onto the bridge. "Look, whoever you are you don't go near anyone on this ship without my permission." Thompson removed a piece of paper from his pocket.  
"What's that?"  
"Your permission." Andros was mortified at him.  
"BJ, who is that?"  
"Colonel Sam Thompson, Army Intelligence."  
"What operation was he talking about?"  
"Look it's no big deal."  
"It is if he's roaming the ship harrassing people."  
"I'll deal with him so stop worrying." Andros was now angry and confused.  
  



	3. Some Old Memories

I Don't own anything except Grand Moff Houston, the Earth Space Fleet, BJ, Marc, Jen, and Steve. Any relation to the events of Sept. 11, 2001 is pure fiction.   
Power Rangers In Space  
The Empire Strikes Back-Setting 3 years after CtoD (Sept. 12, 2001)  
  
"Houston, we have a problem," called Captain Needa.  
"What is it now Captain?"  
"The Astro Megaship is leaving the area."  
"Send Rommel after it. Tell him I want that ship at all costs."  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Marc, I think someone nailed your shoe to the floor." Steve told him after Marc fell on the floor trying to pick up his shoe.  
"Where's BJ?"  
"Probably with Cassie."  
"Well, I have words for him." Marc grabbed his other shoes and left.  
  
Jen was in the run of her life. She hopped on her bike and sped away with Darkonda in hot pursuit. She had fired her stolen blaster at a pair of Stormtroopers that she recognized from the World Trade Center.   
"Come back here you foolish girl." Darkonda called after her.  
"Try and catch me."  
"You can't escape me." The stormtroopers fired after her mostly striking a parked AT-ST. Within minutes Jen was gone.  
  
"Andros, you're going to wear a hole in the floor."  
"I can't think right now." Colonel Hicks walked in.  
"Andros, we found a body in the Hudson."  
"Who?"  
"The ID said T.J. Johnson. It said he was one of your Rangers."  
"The Empire isn't as creative anymore."  
"We believed he was mugged on our side of the river and tossed." Hicks left.  
"Great Ashley, where are we going to find a new Ranger?"  
"I don't know Andros." At that moment Steve walked in.  
"Is BJ here?"  
"What did he do now?"  
"Nailed Marc's shoe to the floor."  
"Where's Marc?"  
"At the bar with Animal." Ashley pulled Andros aside.  
"New Blue Ranger."  
"Why him?"  
"Experience dealing with the Empire. Now don't start with how you don't trust BJ's friends." They returned. "Steve, we have something to give to you." Andros gave him the Blue Astro Morpher.   
"Like BJ's."  
"Thanks Man."  
  
"Paging General Veers."  
"Piett we have a PA system."  
"Sorry Sir. We need a stormtrooper raid in Baltimore."  
"Well, you've got one."  
  
Marc had found Cassie and BJ at a pizza parlor.  
"Beej, what gives nailing my shoe to the floor?"  
"It was meant to be funny."  
"Well, it wasn't." Marc ordered a slice of pizza. After he sat down Jen walked in.  
"So you're BJ?"  
"Yes I am him."  
"What is the next step against the Empire?"  
"No comment."  
"Hey, you're the blonde who badmouthed the Rangers."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"Shut up."  
  
R2-D2 and C-3PO continued walking toward the Army Command Center. 3PO was muttering gibberish about his feet while R2 kept tripping him.  
"R2, do watch where you're going." R2 beeped a snort at him. "We must get this information to BJ before it's too late." A french agent we'll call him Jean-Pierre watched the droids from his FedEx truck.  
  
Kyp Durron stepped off of his ship into "New Imperial City" finding AT-ATs, AT-STs, shuttles, Speeder Bikes, a pair of MT-ATs, some TIE Fighters, and some debris from the World Trade Center being loaded onto Imperial Ships heading for Onyx.  
"Hey, Kyp."  
"BJ, what are you doing here."  
"Living here. What brings you to Earth?"  
"Leia sent me here because R2 and 3PO should be here."  
"Unless the French or the Empire got to them first." Marc, Cassie, and Jen walked up to them.  
"Guys, this is Kyp Durron."  
"I'm Marcus but everyone calles me Marc."  
"Cassie, the reason BJ's staying here."  
"Jen, I'm just being a pest to them right now." Marc pushed her aside. Kyp was very taken by the Earthlings behavior.  
"Who's in charge? Daala?"  
"Get this Kyp. Admiral Firmus Piett and some unknown Grand Moff." Kyp was stunned. He thought Piett was killed at the Battle of Endor when the Executor crashed into the Second Death Star.  
"What are those droids carrying?"  
"The plans to the Death Star. Leia believes that this Grand Moff is planning to build one."  
  
Steve was wondering along when he crashed into a woman. He pulled her up.  
"Steven?"  
"Tina?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I live here."  
"So do I." They had known each other since High School and were madly in love to the point where he proposed after she graduated. She had ran off on him leaving him there. Now his live was coming back to him. She glanced at the morpher on his wrist.  
"When did you become a Power Ranger?"  
"When the Empire declared war on them."  
"So you and Beej are still chasing that Admiral What's his name, Piett?"  
"Yes. Where were you?"  
"Mom sent me to college."  
"Good for you. How about it, Dinner?"  
"Unless Andros is looking for you." They walked off hand in hand.  
  
"Admiral Piett." A black-uniformed navy trooper ran up to him.  
"Yes?"  
"There's a creature from Onyx here to see you."  
"Show it to a conference room and page Houston."  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Zhane flew the Astro Megaship past the blockade of Star Destroyers. Neither he or DECA noticed the Avenger turning to follow him.  
  
On board the Avenger, Captain Rommel watched the Megaship make its way past the blockade. He turned to his troops. "Our orders are to capture that ship and anyone aboard." He turned back to the window watching the Megaship attempt to escape as the Avenger opened fire on it.  
  
"Marc, what is this in my jeep?" Cassie stared at it.  
"Looks like oatmeal."  
"Why would he put that in my jeep?"  
"Because you nailed my shoe to the floor." Kyp and Jen started laughing at the pranks.  



	4. Power Rangers NYPD & Houston's New Weapo...

I Don't own anything except Grand Moff Houston, the Earth Space Fleet, BJ, Marc, Jen, and Steve. Any relation to the events of Sept. 11, 2001 is pure fiction.   
Power Rangers In Space  
The Empire Strikes Back-Setting 3 years after CtoD (Sept. 12, 2001)  
  
Grand Moff Houston wondered through the halls of the Empire's new weapons research lab. Everything was falling into place. Soon she would destroy the Rangers. Houston had beefed up security after BJ Khayman used an alias to get into the facility. Its original commander was in US custody and getting him out would be even harder now that word was spread throughout the Empire that Kyp Durrun had arrived on Earth.  
"Needa, what was that name Khayman used to get in here?"  
"Milo Hoffman, Sir."  
"We ever find him?"  
"He got Ecliptor and Darkonda with his jeep but one of our spies is still following him."  
"Tell Poulson that she is to take him out at any cost."  
"Yes, Sir. Wouldn't that be tough if he's hooked up with Durrun?"  
  
BJ, Cassie, Jen, Kyp, and Marc were at BJ's house watching the TV for any reports of Imperial activity in the area when Kyp started talking to Marc.  
"So Marc, what do you do for a living?"  
"I'm the guy writing you up fifteen seconds after your meter expires."  
"Civil Law."  
"We're called cops on Earth."  
"Which post?"  
"55th."  
"Isn't there two more."  
"Steven, he's with me at the 55 and Nick he's at the 27. BJ's with anti-crime at the 27."  
"That's a good use for Jedi on Earth; Civil Law Enforcement."  
  
Steven and Tina were enjoying a night out when his cellphone started ringing.  
"What?"  
"Andros, I don't do stuck jars."  
"Look get Ashley to do it. 911 is for emergencies only. You'll spend the night at Riker's if you call them." He hung up.  
"What was that all about?"  
"Andros wanted me to open a jar for him, I told him I don't have the time right now, so he said he'll call 911 and I told him he'll be arrested when Sully and Davis find out he called 911 for a stuck jar."  
"He still can't understand what 911 is."  
"Maybe a night at Riker's will teach him."  
"Is it like we just picked up where we left off?"  
"For that to happen you'd have to marry me."  
"And join you, BJ, Marc, and whoever else is with you chasing Piett from one end of the galaxy to another."  
"No, Piett does that part now."  
"Well, OK since after all, you'll need all the help you can get."  
"Which part, Marriage or Piett-Chasing?"  
"Both, you silly goose." They walked down the street even closer then they were.  
  
"Hey, 911 is for when you've been robbed or beaten, not for stuck jars."  
"Steven told him that, Sully but he doesn't listen."  
"Come on Davis, let's book him."  
"For What?" Andros asked.  
"Filing a false report and wasting our time." Replied Davis.  
"55-Charlie to Central, he had a stuck jar. We're running him for false report." Ashley looked at the morpher as Sully placed Andros in the back of the car. Andros no longer deserved to have this but she knew who should have it.  
  
Marc was walking home when he ran into Ashley.  
"Hi, Ash. What's wrong?"  
"Sully and Davis just arrested Andros for making a false police report."  
"You need me for anything?"  
"Just to be a Red Ranger."  
"Me?"  
"Who else can I trust?"  
"You got me."  
"And Steven too. He'll tell you. Now to pack Andros' things up cause he's being kicked to the curb."  
  
"Franklin," shouted Lt. Van Buren as Nick shoved a suspect against a wall.  
"He swung at me."  
"If he swung at me I wouldn't have shoved him against a wall," added Lennie Briscoe.  
"Well, you're not me."  
"And I don't want you turning into Mike Logan. Maybe you know where he wound up."  
"It could be worse he could start drinking and gambling."  
"That's the last thing I need, a young officer turning into a mutated Briscoe, Green, and Logan."  
"Or Boscorelli over at the 55." BJ walked into the room.  
"Oh, BJ the 55 called, why does your brother call 911 for stuck jars?"  
"He probably wanted the Fire Department to open it."  
"Well, he's spending tonight at Riker's, and his wife is kicking him out in the morning"  
"That'll teach him."  
"I'm not letting him stay with me." Lennie looked at him. But Nick answered for him.   
"He's got a guest over, it's related to 9-11."  
"Hey, BJ can you talk to him before he turns into Logan?"   
"Sure, why not. Nick get changed, we're going after Johns tonight."  
"I thought the 55 had that tonight."  
"They're going to be at 125th and 3rd, we're at 75th and Lex. You're riding with me."  
  
"BOSCORELLI!" Shouted Captain Elchisak.  
"What did you do with his daughter now?" Marc asked.  
"He crashed the squad into a storefront causing two thousand dollars in damages." Replied Faith Yokas. As Bosco walked into the captain's office Davis brought Andros to the holding cell.  
"What did he do now?" Asked Faith.  
"Tried to call FD to open a jar."  
"Well, at least he didn't crash the Camaro into a store. That's why the captain's yelling at Bosco."  
"At least the city's still safe if and when the Empire attacks again."  
"Don't remind me of that, it drove me nuts." Faith responded.  
  
"Nick, you ever hear the stories about Mike Logan?"  
"Should I have?"  
"He beat up a politician on the courthouse steps and got transferred to Staten Island."  
"I hear Lennie and LT talking about him sometimes."  
"I think they're talking about you when they talk about Logan."  
"Just stop beating up people. It's gonna get you put on a desk and you and desks don't get along very well." Someone walked up to their undercover cop.  
"Beej."  
"I see it." He grabbed the radio. "Walkup. Walkup." They listened in on the deal.  
"-so your willing to give twenty for oral?"  
"Yep."  
"It's a deal." Suddenly the NYPD struck. BJ, Nick, and Lennie were the first to arrive.  
"Who are you?"  
"Thomas Jameson."  
"Well, Thomas Jameson. You're under arrest for solicitation of prostitution. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you." As Lennie finished reading the suspect his rights a contractor's van pulled up. "Our good ol `Paddy Wagon," said Lennie. They backed their units into the appropriate positions. The undercover cop walked over to a pair of men.  
"Heroin?"  
"Yea, you want some?"  
"Can I pay in sex?"  
"Sure."  
"It's a deal." And the cops moved in.  
"Double play." Shouted Nick.  
"Drugs and Hookers, very interesting." Added Lennie.  
"How you get here so fast?"  
"Your hooker was an undercover cop, that's how." Replied BJ as the van pulled up.  
  
A few hours later they were a the stationhouse. Van Buren went up to BJ and Nick.  
"How was he?"  
"Nick was great and Lennie, well he did his job."  
"Will I still have to keep another Logan from happening?"  
"No, but you can send him over to us at anytime. In fact we'll keep him."  
"I'll get the paperwork started."  
  
  



	5. The UAE Returns and New Yellow

I Don't own anything except Grand Moff Houston, the Earth Space Fleet, BJ, Marc, Jen, and Steve. Any relation to the events of Sept. 11, 2001 is pure fiction.   
Power Rangers In Space  
The Empire Strikes Back-Setting 3 years after CtoD (Sept. 12, 2001)  
  
"Marc, did you hide my hat?"  
"No, but I think Cassie did."  
"Stop lying, Marc. Where is it?"  
"Cassie put it in the wash."  
"I'll check it out, but if you're lying, you're cleaning the Megaship for a week." BJ went off in search of Cassie.  
  
"Kyp, leave me alone."  
"I'm trying to understand the locals here."  
"No you're not, you're being a pest to me and everyone else."  
"That's not what BJ said."  
"Well, BJ can shut up." At that Kyp walked away leaving Jen standing there annoyed."  
  
On Onyx there was a secret meeting among the locals. Among the locals gathered included, Nute Gunray, Rune Hakko, Bib Fortuna, MasterVile, and numerous others. One creature named Silvol was addressing the crowd.  
"We must not allow the Power Rangers or their Jedi friends to win. The Imperial Attack on Earth only served to make the Rangers stronger and attracted that meddlesome Jedi. As the new leader of the UAE, I am condemning Grand Moffs Houston and Winston and this secret weapon of theirs."  
"But, the Empire will shoot anyone speaking against them on sight."  
"Grand Moff Houston has waited too long and Winston is nothing but a fool. Houston would rather go after the Red Ranger's brother than join with the UAE. While Winston is reading the teachings of the late Grand Moff Tarkin. If either Imperial was smart enough they would have consulted us before attacking." At this time a tenga ran in.   
"Sir, there is a Stormtrooper raid here, some officer named Piett said something about anti-Imperial protesters."  
"Isn't Piett the admiral of that fleet?"  
"Yes, he is, perhaps we can talk treaty with the Empire."  
"I don't think the Empire is interested in treaty."  
"I'll make them interested. Nute and Rune had something to do with the Empire's predecessor."  
"The Trade Federation designed the Death Star. Our droid armies will make sure the Rangers are killed by the UAE not the Empire. Nothing can survive a droideka attack, not even the Power Rangers." A creature named Drakien walked up to Gunray.   
"It appears as if Andros Khayman is no longer the Red Space Ranger."  
"Then who is?"  
"A friend of his brother named Marc Jacobs."  
"Does the Empire know yet?"  
"No, not unless their intelligence found out first."  
"This will work to our advantage."  
  
"Cassie, have you seen my hat?"  
"It's with your clothes."  
"Marc said it might be down here."  
"Also, did you know Stevie's getting married?"  
"No."  
"Well, he bumped into Tina and they decided to get married."  
"That's cute." BJ grabbed his hat and left.  
  
"Sir, it appears as if the Trade Federation has joined the UAE."  
"Piett, do you know what they are planning?"  
"They want us to join them using the trade viceroy to influence us."  
"Well, Winston maybe but me no."  
"Yes, Sir." Houston went to find General Veers. Along the way she bumped into Captain Needa and a few navy troopers who were carrying a large box with them.  
"What's in there?"  
"How To Destroy The Power Rangers Plan Number 30- Daily Monster and Stormtrooper Attacks."  
"Set it up in Engineering."  
"Yes, Sir." Houston continued realizing that it would take a while for Engineering to figure out how to make monsters. When she found General Veers he was yelling at a group of Scout Troopers.  
"General, what is going on here?"  
"These men got their bikes stepped on by an AT-AT."  
"Get them new bikes and ready six squads of Stormtroopers  
"Yes, Sir." Houston headed back toward the bridge, the next ranger to fall-Yellow.  
  
"Deca, what's going on?"  
"General Veers and numerous Stormtroopers have landed in the park."  
"Get the others."  
  
General Veers and the Stormtroopers were blasting everything in sight from taxis to trucks to cars. Suddenly six beams of light appeared revealing the six unmorphed rangers.  
"How did I guess the Empire was up to something?"  
"If I knew, I'd be rich."  
"Where's Piett?"  
"Waiting with TIE Fighters." Veers and the Stormtroopers fired at them. The unmorphed rangers jumped back as Darkonda appeared. "Well, well, what have we got here? I know Powerless Rangers." The six morphed into rangers.  
Marc-Red  
Steve-Blue  
BJ-Black  
Cassie-Pink  
Ashley-Yellow  
Zhane-Silver  
BJ, Cassie, and Marc grabbed their lightsabers and activated them. "Fire!" said General Veers. The rangers split up as Stormtroopers began firing everywhere. Darkonda chased after Ashley. As Darkonda grabbed for Ashley he suddenly fell to the ground. Ashley turned to see Jen on her motorcycle firing her stolen blaster at Darkonda and the Stormtroopers. Darkonda took out his sword and started to slash toward Jen when Kyp Durrun's Lightsaber crossed it. Ashley used this moment to run from them. Jen then sped off also. The Stormtroopers split up half chasing Ashley and the other half chasing Jen. Meanwhile Kyp and Darkonda were at a standoff. Darkonda raised his sword and lunged for Kyp who used the force to heace a crushed taxicab at Darkonda. Darkonda teleported away when he saw the Imperial Landing Craft takeoff.  
  
R2-D2 and C-3PO had found the Astro Megaship. Deca let them in when she heard that they were looking for BJ. The rangers returned to the ship.  
"So, Jen I heard that you ran over and shot Darkonda twice now."  
"What do you expect from me?"  
"I don't know." Ashley entered the bridge.  
"Is it true, she sent Darkonda flying across the street?"  
"Yep."  
"So how are you dealing with Andros?"  
"He is reading a pair of books on silly 911 calls I found." BJ and Cassie appeared with R2 and 3PO.  
"Well, they are building a Death Star somewhere."  
"Oh, dear."  
"And I don't even have the Sun Crusher anymore."  
"Kyp you are not getting a new superweapon to blow up the Empire with." Ashley went over to BJ  
"BJ, Houston tried to kill me today. I can't leave Troy with Andros and my mother wants nothing to do with either of them. I'm going to have to leave besides Jen here will fit in nicely."  
"Jen-2, Darkonda-0, Idiot Stormtroopers-0."  
"Thank you, Marcus."  
"Who are these two?"  
"I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations and this is my counterpart R2-D2." R2 beeped at Steve.  
"Ashley, Without powers you're a sitting duck against Houston and there's a rumor that the remains of the UAE have joined forces with the Trade Federation."  
"I know BJ but Houston hasn't tried to kill Andros yet."  
"Doesn't mean she won't."  
"But I really have no choice." Ashley removed the morpher from her wrist and gave it to BJ before leaving.  
"Take care of yourself and Andros."  
"I will." With that Ashley left.  
"Jen, come here please."  
"Yes?"  
"Ashley wanted me to give you this. She said you deserve it." BJ gave her the morpher.  
"Like Marc said I'm two up on the Empire already." BJ laughed at that as the Megaship started rocking.  
"Sir it appears that the Astro Megaship maybe too heavy for this location." BJ looked at him annoyed.  
"Too heavy, well I'm glad to hear that. Stevie take the professor into the engine room and plug him into the Mega-Accelerator."  
"Sometimes I just don't understand human behavior, after all I'm only trying to do my job." Jen turned to Marc. "Don't even start with me." Marc just looked at her. Kyp came up beside him. "She's going to be like that until someone breaks her in." Marc just stared at Kyp.  
  
"YOU WHAT!"  
"It's Darkonda's fault, Sir."  
"It's always Darkonda."  
"Well if he hadn't gotten in the way and that stupid girl hadn't shown up we could have had her." Piett and Needa walked into the room  
"How many times do I have to say it?"  
"We know, Bounty Hunters, we don't need their scum."  
"And what is Darkonda?"  
"Cheap Labor."  
"A Bounty Hunter."  
"Well, anyway, she quit the team. However, the girl on the bike replaced her."  
"Oh, great give me more bad news."  
"Marcus Jacobs is the Red Ranger according to the UAE."  
"Four down - two to go."  
"Not quite, Virar. They can replace them as fast as we scare them into quitting or kill them."  
"Rats." 


	6. Bosco, Sgt Christopher, Goldar, Rito, Ne...

I Don't own anything except Grand Moff Houston, the Earth Space Fleet, BJ, Marc, Jen, and Steve. Any relation to the events of Sept. 11, 2001 is pure fiction.   
Power Rangers In Space  
The Empire Strikes Back-Setting 3 years after CtoD (Sept. 12, 2001)  
A/N: I don't know much about Sgt. Jason Christopher other than he hates Bosco like everyone else does, so I'm making things up for him as I go along. This also explains the PRiS/TW relationship as Marc and Steve rode with Christopher before he made Sgt.  
  
"Rupert, do you have to tap the theme to COPS all the time?"  
"No."  
"Then stop." Steve hated working with Bosco. First of all Bosco was well as one of Steve's friends wrote on the car: "Bosco is a Dick". Next, Bosco liked hiding out waiting for a hot call. And finally, Bosco was more annoying than Andros had been.  
"Where are you going?"  
"My spot."  
"55-David to Central show us 10-98."  
"10-4 55-David respond to shooting at 57th and Lex."  
"I never want to work with you again."  
"Thank you."  
"Shut up, Rupert."  
  
"Move it." Marc shouted at the Jaguar in front of the RMP.  
"Your other right." Faith gave a couple of blasts on the siren.  
"Is that Bosco?"  
"Let's see RMP traveling at twice the speed limit, Rupert hanging on for dear life, yep that's Bosco."  
"Wonder what he's got."  
"One of his famous "Hot Calls"."  
"Move it, the light is green stupid." Marc blasted on the siren.  
"55-Eddie to 55-Charlie where are you, traffic here is at a standstill?"  
"I'm about 3 blocks from your call."  
"55-Eddie to Central show 55-Charlie responding to our call."  
"10-4 55-David requesting backup."  
"This should be fun."  
"Knowing Bosco."  
  
"27-David, 55s David and Eddie requesting Backup at precinct boundary."  
"10-4." Nick sighed it was going to be one of those days again-Bosco being a jerk. Nick arrived at the scene.  
"Called for a 27 unit?"  
"Yeah, what kept you?"  
"Shut up, Bosco."  
"He shot him, then he shot her, medics are on the way."  
"Couldn't they call Jerry Springer?"  
"Instead of using a gun."  
"I'll call Ed and Lennie."  
"Lets leave it for the 27."  
"Bosco, either shut up or I'm going to Sgt. Christopher about your behavior."  
"Christopher's had it in for Bosco since the incident with the subway crew."  
"Shut up all of you."  
"55-David to Central, 27 unit is on scene we're returning to base. I'm having a problem with Boscorelli."  
"You'll be out of here in no time."  
  
"Piett, where is my TIE Fighter?"  
"Being serviced."  
"No one told me."  
"I just saw it on the rack."  
"Have it readied, I want to go "shopping"."  
  
"BJ, I don't know about this."  
"About what, being around Marc and Kyp?"  
"Marc has issues and Kyp's nothing but a pest."  
"I heard that."  
"Shut up, Kyp."  
"Marc was 4 when his father disappeared, some say he was killed others say Vader was behind it. The Force came from Marc's father's side so the evidence pointed at the Empire and Saddam was holding Marc as ramson to Admiral Daala but Daala wanted Marc, me and Kyp dead at that time so he backed out of the deal and tried to raise Marc to take his place one day before I showed up and took him home. As a teenager the only person Marc could look up to was the world's most dangerous man. After I got him back to New York, he ran into Steven and they well let's just say that Marc changed alot after meeting Steve."  
"And Kyp?"  
"The Empire ruined his life completely. His parents spoke out against the Emperor and the Death Star. One night the Empire took Kyp and his parents off to the spice mines of Kessel. His brother Zeth wound up at the Imperial Academy. His parents were killed when the Empire was overthrown by the spicelords. Kyp kept a low profile until Han and Chewie arrived. They escaped from Mourth Doole into the arms of Admiral Daala. She ordered Kyp to be executed but Han and a Maw scientist named Qui Xux rescued him and Chewie and they escaped in a stolen Imperial weapon called the Sun Crusher. Kyp went on to the Jedi Academy where I met him. He went on a spree of destruction with the Sun Crusher until Han stopped him. He killed his own brother. Luke forgave Kyp and Kyp later helped defend the Academy when Daala attacked to avenge Grand Moff Tarkin. I went back to KO-35 while Kyp remained at the Academy. His story with Piett and Houston has to do with an attack on his homeworld in the Anoat System. Houston destroyed the colony and Piett fed tips at her during this."  
"So Kyp's steamed with Houston?"  
"Not as much as President Bush is."  
"Or Andros."  
"What has he been up to?"  
"He's joining the FDNY."  
"Something creative and he's got the best reference, his brother's a cop."  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"Rupert."  
"He said it was you."  
"They're out to get me."  
"Seems to me that you're getting yourself."  
"Shut up."  
"That's 30 days no pay." Bosco stomped out of the station.  
"Jase, what was that?"  
"He'll be written up, again"  
"Bosco?"  
"Yep. I ordered forms with his name pre-typed on them"  
  
"Lisa Calighan, I thought you were in jail."  
"With the Empire out there the last thing some judge wanted to do was throw New Republic Intelligence in jail."  
"There she is!"  
"Wait!"  
"They were following me the entire way here."  
"I'll deal with them."  
"What can you do?"  
"This. Let's Rocket!"  
"We're so scared, Stormtroopers." A group of the white-armored troopers appeared out of nowhere.  
"Get them!" BJ turned to Lisa.  
"Take cover."  
"Right." The stormtroopers began their advance when five beams of light appeared and materialized into the other Rangers.  
"Rito, Goldar?" Zhane asked.  
"You know these morons?"  
"Marc, let me show you how to deal with these two."  
"CHARGE!" Goldar ran towards Zhane as Rito tackled Marc. Marc sent Rito flying into a tree as several stormtroopers began shooting at him. Zhane meanwhile was getting beat bad at the hands of Goldar thanks to a few stormtroopers who were holding him.  
"Guys!"  
"Zhane." Jen ran over tackling several stormtroopers and Goldar.  
"Thanks."  
"Welcome, let's get them." Goldar, Rito and what remained of the stormtroopers began to retreat.   
  
Back at the Megaship, the rangers were trying to figure out who sent Rito and Goldar.  
"Not Houston."  
"Those stormtroopers were too misorginized for Houston's plans."  
"True, and she usually has TIEs hiding somewhere."  
"Gary Winston."  
"How?"  
"Only he would have been chasing me. Only he would have the nerve to attempt to build a superweapon. Houston outlawed the building and designing of superweapons."  
"It makes sense now. His communictations project was for the Empire to invade Earth."  
"But, how did he get released unless someone was planted on his jury by the Empire."  
"We can have Hicks raid NURV and arrest him for terrorism and jury tampering."  
"But, the Empire."  
"The US Army and Marines seized numerous Imperial assets from Piett's star destroyer and NURV some of which was turned over to NYPD."  
"Let's do this."Marc stared at Lisa as she went to gather the military.  
"Marc, she won't go out with you." 


	7. A Jedi's New Love, Imperial Hunters, and...

I Don't own anything except Grand Moff Houston, the Earth Space Fleet, BJ, Marc, Jen, and Steve. Any relation to the events of Sept. 11, 2001 is pure fiction.   
Power Rangers In Space  
The Empire Strikes Back-Setting 3 years after CtoD (Sept. 12, 2001)  
  
"Marcus, is BJ always like this?"  
"Only when it involves me."  
"He doesn't seem to realize it yet."  
"What?"  
"Us, stupid. BJ Khayman is so worried about Imperials he won't let himself live a little."  
"BJ is going crazy."  
  
"General, is that machine ready yet?"  
"Not yet, Sir. Piett's down here playing with the clay."  
"Tell him to make monsters."  
"That's what he's doing, Sir." Houston was eager to attack again.  
"Captain, the Red Ranger and the Republic agent are in the park. Send a few TIEs to keep them busy and dispatch the Avenger and Firestorm to distract the Megaship."  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Lisa, what's wrong?"  
"TIE Fighters."  
"Where?"  
"Over there!" The fighters swooped down and began firing at them. "RUN!" They began running as the TIEs fired at anything that appeared on their scopes.  
  
"Warning, Star Destroyers In Range."  
"DECA prepare to attack."  
"Sir, the odds of surviving a direct assault on an Imperial Star Destroyer are...."  
"Shut up."  
  
"They're moving to attack position. Shields up." The Megaship flew over the Avenger's bridge and disappeared.  
"Track them. They may come around for another pass."  
"Captain, the ship no longer appears on our scopes."  
"The Firestorm is sending out TIE Fighters to search for them."  
"The Knight Hammer demands an update on the pursuit."  
"Tell them the Firestorm has TIEs looking through the area."  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
"BJ Khayman, this time you have gone too far."  
"CLOSE IT."  
"No, I will not be quiet Steven. Why doesn't anyone listen to me?"  
"Crap, TIE Fighters. Houston must have been told that Han Solo escaped this way so she sent two destroyers and one of them just sent TIEs out to find us."  
"I don't see how all this is necessary. Surrender is perfectly acceptable in extreme conditions. The Empire may be gracious enough to..." Cassie flicked the switch on 3PO's neck.  
"Thank you."  
"Now how do we get out of this?"  
"We find a safe landing port away from the influences of the Empire and the UAE."  
"What's there?"  
"Not much."  
"We go to Earth. We have to get Marc and Lisa anyway."  
"Boy do I have words for him."  
"Let him have his fun. After all, he's a bright person."  
  
"We ditch them?"  
"Yeah."  
"Marc, what was that about."  
"Houston's bored so she sends TIEs to keep us busy."  
"Or she's got something else planned."  
"You think."  
"Houston and Winston have two different views of the Tarkin Doctrine."  
"Huh?"  
"Houston doesn't want superweapons but Winston seems to enjoy terrorizing the galaxy with the threat of force."  
"Ok genius. Who's in charge?"  
"Houston as far as I know. Winston controls about 500 troops."  
"There's more isn't there?"  
"Houston is very dangerous even without a superweapon, but dark times are coming. The remants of the UAE have jioned forces with the Trade Federation and they are planning to attack any day now."  
"Tell BJ?"  
"No, he doesn't care."  
"Why?"  
"He has more important things to worry about. That and he hates me."  
  
"Bounty Hunters, we don't need their scum."  
"Yes, Sir."  
"The Rangers won't escape us." Bossk made a noise directed at Piett.  
"Shut up, Bossk." The officer noticed Piett's cup of coffee.  
"Sir, she's banned eating and drinking in the crew pits."  
"Why did she do that?"  
"The men got tired of mopping it up after you spilled it."  
"But eating?"  
"Eating leads to drinking." Piett listened to Houston. "I am giving a reward to anyone who finds that snitch from the New Republic. You are free to use any methods necessary, but I want her alive." She got to Boba Fett and Darkonda.   
"No Disintegrations."  
"As you wish." Piett came up to her. "You forgot the Red Ranger part." Houston turned from Piett to the hunters. "If he is with her, bring me the Red Ranger."  
  
"Marc, what were you thinking?"  
"What was I thinking. What were you thinking when Houston sent those TIE Fighters after us?"  
"What TIE Fighters? She sent two star destroyers after us and 3PO was no help at all." The communicator went off.  
"What?"  
"A fleet of Victory-Class Star Destroyers just made a hit and run on Mirinoi." BJ stared at Lisa.  
"My sister was on that planet."  
"That sounds like Daala's doing. As I recall she had a fleet of Victory-Class ships make hit and run strikes while she attacked Yavin 4 with Pellaeon."  
"It's Winston, he found the fleet of ships hiding from the New Republic and took command of them."  
"And now he's using them as a scare tactic."  
"Um guys, Houston still has enough firepower to destroy a planet."  
"Lucky for us they don't get along." Back on the Megaship, Lisa took Marc aside.  
"Where were we?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"This." Lisa kissed Marc softly on the lips.  
"That's surprising."  
"It was?"  
"Really." Jen came up to them as Marc left.  
"What was that about?"  
"Marcus, well we kissed."  
"How was he?"  
"Great."  
"I've been putting things together and I think Winston and Houston have joined forces."  
"How?"  
"Earth, Mirinoi, what's next KO-35, Eltar."  
"I'll have the fleet divided and sent to KO-35 and inform Britain to head for Eltar." Zhane came up to them.  
"What about Mirinoi?"  
"A fleet of Imperial ships has already been there. There were no survivors."  
"You sure about that?"  
"The fleet is unable to contact Terra Venture."  
"I'll go look there."  
"Be careful, the Empire can be very dangerous."  
"I will."  
"And Zhane, this was a woman's conversation."  
  
"Have you seen Lisa and Marc?"  
"Last time I saw them they were making out near the engine room."  
"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."  
"What did they do? Are you afraid that he's going to become attached to her and that once the Empire is gone she'll go back to wherever she came from and leave him with a broken heart?"  
"I am not afraid of that. I'm just worried that she'll hand him over to the Empire and he'll be killed because he's a Jewish Jedi."  
"She wouldn't do that. Jen told me that Houston hired bounty hunters to find her and him. I see a different scenario here. Marc's keeping her safe from the Empire and they wound up falling in love. Not to mention that Rito Revolto and Goldar are looking for her."  
"You're right. I should just stay out of their lives. After all, I don't need Jason Christopher writing me up everytime he complains that I'm following them around. And never trust info from Jen."  
"Good, then you don't know that a Nazi descendant is the captain of one of those Star Destroyers that keeps chasing us."  
"Which Nazi?"  
"Erwin Rommel."  
"Jen told you that?"  
"Yep."  
"I don't believe that."  
"I knew you wouldn't."  
  
  



	8. The Price of Fighting

I Don't own anything except Grand Moff Houston, the Earth Space Fleet, BJ, Marc, Jen, and Steve. Any relation to the events of Sept. 11, 2001 is pure fiction.   
Power Rangers In Space  
The Empire Strikes Back-Setting 3 years after CtoD (Sept. 12, 2001)  
  
Berlin 1942-Adolf Hitler and Cos Palpatine meet to discuss spreading the Nazi cause.  
A German soldier walked into Hitler's office. "Heil Hitler."  
"Heil Hitler."  
"Senator Cos Palpatine of Naboo." Palpatine entered.  
"It seems we have much to discuss."  
"The Jedi much like your Jews. A religion that has gone on for centuries. It is time for them to go. As for the Republic, it is full of squabbling senators and bureaucrats who seem to enjoy pushing the Jedi along. The chancellor is willing to send Jedi to deal with disputes between planets. A Grand Army of the Republic could easily solve this problem, however a change of leadership is needed."  
"I see."  
"Perhaps if I could change the minds of some of the senators, I could take over leadership and dispose of the Jedi."  
"Round them up and send them to Auschwitz."  
"I had a better idea. Use them as slaves in the spice mines of the planet Kessel. However there is a problem on the planet Eltar that needs to be disposed of first."  
"What problem?"  
"A wizard named Zordon has foreseen what I will do in the future. Zordon is luckily for us trapped in a tube."  
"I will send the SS to Eltar and remove him." Hitler turned to the officer next to him. "General Erwin Rommel meet Senator Cos Palpatine. The senator shares the same ideas as us. I want the SS sent to Eltar to remove the one called Zordon." He turned back to Palpatine. "You may stay in Berlin until your propaganda is printed. Heil Hitler." Palpatine stood to leave, "Heil Hitler."  
  
Present Day  
"R2-D2, I insist that you return at once." R2 beeped a response at C-3PO. "I don't care about that data."  
"I do." 3PO turned to find Marc sitting there watching the Hitler-Palpatine meeting in Berlin. "Interesting, it seems Palpatine also wanted to destroy Zordon, but why did he wait so long before trying to do it." BJ walked on to the bridge. "Marc we need to talk about a certain someone." He turned to 3PO. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was looking for R2. It seems the Empire knew about Zordon all along."  
"Well, out and take R2 with you."  
"As you wish, Sir." BJ turned to Marc.  
"I know what you're going to say."  
"Good, then end it with her."  
"Why? Because she played you. She played the Empire too. Cassie told me all about the bounty hunters. Houston even hired Boba Fett to find her, not to forget Gary Winston still has his people looking for her."  
"The Empire has nothing to do with it. It's I don't want to see you all upset because she played you to get back at me for telling Hicks that she was one of Houston's spies."  
"She won't be leaving anytime soon. I told her about the Nazi-Empire relation."  
"What's she going to do? Hide you from Houston's troops?"  
"You'll see. If you need me you know where to find me."  
  
"Piett? Piett?"  
"Yes, Sir?"  
"How many monsters are ready?"  
"General Veers said we have 4 monsters ready."  
"Send them to Earth with full Stormtrooper backup."  
  
"Lisa, why are you at my doorstep?"  
"I need a place to stay."  
"BJ wants us to go our own ways. He's convinced you work for Houston."  
"Fine, he can ask Kyp about me." A monster appeared and tackled Marc. Marc got to his feet and morphed. "Want me. Come get me." The monster charged as two stormtroopers grabbed Lisa's arms.  
  
"What's going on?"  
"Numerous monsters and Stormtroopers have appeared in the city."  
"Let's go. Marc can fend for himself."  
  
"Marc." Marc turned to find Darkonda flying towards him. He grabbed his lightsaber and switched it on. Darkonda tried to avoid it and kicked the monster instead. The monster pulled out a sword and lunged at Marc. Marc turned as Darkonda lunged at him also. Darkonda, the monster and the stormtroopers turned at the sound of another lightsaber. Kyp Durrun was standing in the street.  
"Looks like you need some help."  
"Big time." Lisa kicked the two troopers and began tackling more troopers as Marc and Kyp went for Darkonda and the monster. "You take that one. I have a score to settle with Darkonda." Marc clashed lightsaber to sword as Kyp sent Darkonda reeling.  
  
"Captain is that gun ready yet."  
"Not yet Sir. We're having trouble setting it to the monster's DNA structure."  
"Send some TIEs to keep them busy."  
  
Cassie and BJ had another monster fleeing for cover.  
"Don't come back."  
"That's one down, who knows how many to go." Marc came over the communicator.  
"Make that two more here."  
"Two? Where's Kyp?"  
"With me and Lisa. Houston tried to kidnap her using these monsters to divide us up."  
"Looks like we've got TIE Fighters coming." BJ turned to find several TIEs flying toward him. They used the Force to propel the fighters into the East River.  
  
Jen found another monster and a group of stormtroopers hitting stores along Madison Avenue.  
"Stop right there."  
"Make us." The stormtroopers began firing knowing the fates of troopers that had dared to tangle with her. Jen was lucky that BJ had wired her bike into the morphing grid as part of the Yellow Ranger's arsenal. The monster was also aware that Darkonda was the reason she was a Ranger to begin with. The monster had thrown Jen through a window as several stormtroopers grabbed and held her for the monster to take strikes at with its sword. At that moment BJ, Cassie, Marc, and Kyp showed up and began tackling troopers. Jen kicked out of the troopers' grasp and ran at the monster. The monster fell to the ground under the combined lightsabers and Jen delivered the final strike.  
"That makes four counting Darkonda."  
"One more to go."  
"I'll deal with the business owners."  
"Thanks Kyp. We'll deal with the last one."  
"Be careful. Some of them had stormtroopers with them."  
"We will."  
  
"I get the tough one, why?" The last monster had Steve in a headlock with stormtroopers taking shots at him. A shot rang out of nowhere sending a trooper flying backwards. Steve grabbed the monster and introduced it to the Astro Axe. The monster went backwards injured as the shooter made herself known.  
"Tina."  
"Steve."  
"What are you doing here."  
"I followed Nick here."  
"Where is he?"  
"Chasing some troopers." The monster rose to his feet.  
"Go help Nick." She left as the other rangers appeared.  
"Nick and Tina chased his three squads away."  
"You okay?"  
"Yes, Stormtroopers are lousy shots."  
"Let's finish this."  
"I'm so scared."   
  
On the Knight Hammer. "Captain, report."  
"Gun's ready, sir. We're waiting for the order."  
"Fire and don't hit the Rangers."  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Come and get me."  
"Gladly."  
"Cassie, that's what Houston wants." Cassie lunged at the monster as a turbolaser came out of the sky hitting both Cassie and the monster. The monster grew as Cassie was thrown back by the blast.  
"Call Hicks."  
"This is our job."  
"I said call Hicks." BJ ran to Cassie's side.  
"I tried."  
"Not your fault, intelligence is lacking in more ways than one." Marc ran up to them.  
"She's hurt really bad."  
"Not as bad as Houston and her troops when I get my hands on them."  
"That's the darkside talking."  
"Make yourself useful and shut up."  
"I won't make it." Cassie looked into BJ's eyes for the last time as a group of X-Wings appeared and then she was gone. The communicator went off.  
"Rangers this is Halo 1. We'll take it from here."  
"Thanks." He turned to Marc. "Let's get out of here."  
"Wait." Several footsteps and blaster shots were heard as Tina and Nick came running toward them.  
"That's the end of those troops."  
"We're all here? Good, let's move."  
  
"One more down, sir"  
"Good."  
"What's next, Sir?"  
"Getting rid of Khayman and his group of followers."  
  
"Karone? Karone?"  
"No one here but us." Rito and Goldar charged Zhane who fled from them. Zhane ran into a group of bushes and watched them run by. He moved right into an officer and a group of Stormtroopers.  
"You must be the Silver Ranger. I am Grand Moff Winston, you are my prisoner. Stormtroopers."  
"I know about you. You did this."  
"A pity that I beat my colleague Houston to the home of the former Princess of Evil. However, I am sure that she would rather have the Silver Power Ranger. Alice, get any useful information from him." The red-headed officer grabbed Zhane and pulled him by the hair with the troopers following. She pushed Zhane into a chair and told the troopers to strap him down.  
"You know things were going perfectly until Houston showed up."  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
"Khayman, he set things right. I had that Republic Snitch in jail until he found out the truth. How foolish of her to think I wouldn't see her for what she really was. She thought Gary was the problem now she's dealing with Houston."  
"You'll get yours in the end."  
"Oh no. I happened to have heard that your Pink Ranger was just killed in action against Houston."  
"There are others."  
"It wouldn't surprise me that he'd give her a morpher."  
"He wants nothing to do with her."  
"Well, now he does have a problem."  
"You have the problem."  
"Who said that."  
"Me." Zhane was shocked. Karone had survived the attack.  
"Get her and make sure she doesn't live." Zhane had broken out of the straps holding him down and grabbed Alice by the hair and threw her to Karone.  
"You want to switch?"  
"Of course." Karone set to work on Alice while Zhane ran after the troopers. Rito and Goldar just stared at the chase before realizing that their prisoner was escaping. Karone was pushing Alice into the dirt making it hard to get a shot off at Karone. Alice rebounded pushing Karone against a tree but Karone kicked out sending the blaster flying. Alice reached for the blaster but Karone blocked her move and threw the blaster out of reach. Alice was defenseless against Karone until she spotted Rito and Goldar. They came up to Karone who spotted what she was looking for among the bushes as Goldar ran after her. Karone grabbed the Pink Quasar Saber and held it in a fighting stance at the three. Alice grabbed the blaster and began firing at Karone who used the saber to deflect the blasts onto Rito and Goldar. Karone then grabbed Alice and threw her into the ground. "Don't you know a Princess of Evil always wins against an Imperial Idiot." She then ran to help Zhane with Rito and Goldar now chasing her.  
  
"I'm worried about BJ he just sits there lost."  
"He'll get over it. If not, Jason gave me the number for the PD shrink."  
"I told Van Buren to give him some time off. He won't take it but he'll need it."  
"But what to do if Houston attacks again?"  
"I know."  
"So who do we have?"  
"He'd never give it to me."  
"Tina?"  
"What now? It is not my fault that C-3PO fell on his butt."  
"I wasn't talking to you."  
"Then why did I hear my name?"  
"I was talking to Marc." BJ rose to his feet.  
"It seems we have a problem with who should replace Cassie. I am not one for catfights so who can we give the morpher to?"  
"You won't give it to me."  
"There's a reason you brought these two here?"  
"Of course there is, Cassie is dead and Zhane is not coming back anytime soon." C-3PO came up to Tina followed by R2-D2.  
"Mistress Tina, I am not a maid or a butler. I insist that you clean up your mess." R2 beeped something.   
"Well, of course that was different. I was a household droid." R2 beeped again. "What do you mean this is the same. R2-D2 I swear that your circuts have malfunctioned." R2 beeped again. "Don't you call me a mindless philospher you nearsighted scrap pile."  
"Shut up 3PO."  
"Where were we?"  
"Giving out morphers."  
"That's right, 3PO was complaining again."  
"Stevie, your lost here. 3PO is being annoying."  
"Yes he is lost. I have no other choice in this matter."  
"What's going on here?"  
"Steven, your girl and Nick are now rangers." BJ handed them the morphers.  
"Better tell Houston we're at full again."  
"What's full?"  
"One ranger per Star Destroyer."  
"So under that theory, we'd need about 25 rangers."  
"Where does that come from?"  
"The Knight Hammer itself is worth 20 Imperial-Class ships. They measure in Imperial-Class ships although there is a fleet of Victory-Class ships running around."  
"Which fleet is that?"  
"The NURV Fleet. Gary Winston's wrecking balls."  
  
"Sir, we have a report that the Former Princess of Evil is still alive. Grand Moff Winston reports she beat up his second in command and fled with the former Silver Ranger."  
"Move the fleet to a spot near a shipping lane in neutral territory."  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Piett, don't forget to make it count."  
"Yes, Sir." It was beginning.  
  
BJ- Why is a fleet if Star Destroyers heading for a shipping lane? 


	9. BJ's Recovery

I Don't own anything except Grand Moff Houston, the Earth Space Fleet, BJ, Marc, Jen, and Steve. Any relation to the events of Sept. 11, 2001 is pure fiction.   
Power Rangers In Space  
The Empire Strikes Back-Setting 3 years after CtoD (Sept. 12, 2001)  
  
Sgt. Christopher walked into the locker room.  
"Boscorelli."  
"What did I allegedly do to those two morons now?" Faith looked up at Bosco.  
"Bosco, I thought I told you to make up with him."  
"Lt. Swersky wants to see you."  
"Those two are going to get it." Bosco stormed out of the room.  
"He is a ticking time bomb."  
"And so is Marcus."  
"I'll treat him with kid-gloves from now on."  
"Who?"  
"Bosco."  
  
"Hey BJ, check this out." Jen called out.  
"What?"  
"Houston's fleet is on the move." BJ looked at the monitor.  
"Why is a fleet of Star Destroyers heading for a shipping lane?"  
"Don't ask me." BJ stared at Marc.  
"I wasn't asking you."  
"What's your problem? Bosco give you a ticket."  
"Try dealing with three crying kids for a night."  
"He makes Bosco appear to be a decent person."  
"I'll talk to him."  
"You smell better than me." Jen slapped Marc across the face.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
"Come in and close the door." Nick sat down.  
"How's he holding up?"  
"Yesterday, he tried to arrest a hot dog vendor and Officer Boscorelli from the 55."  
"Why'd he do that?"  
"He claimed the vendor overcharged him and Boscorelli threatened him." The phone rang.  
"Van Buren." Nick looked at her.  
"Who is this? Sgt. Christopher. What did he do? Thank you."  
"What was that?"  
"The 55 just picked up BJ for drunk driving. His kids were in the car."  
"I'll go over there and claim him."  
  
Nick arrived at the 55th. He went to the desk where a redheaded sergeant was doing paperwork.  
"Can I help you officer?"  
"I'm looking for Sgt. Christopher."  
"You found him. You must be Franklin from the 27."  
"Yep."  
"Come with me." Nick followed.  
"Officers Sullivan and Davis found him weaving down Broadway. They stopped him and found the kids in the back. BJ and the kids were brought in. Do they have any family in the city? If not, I have to call Children's Services."  
"His brother lives in the city. I'll have Van Buren call him." BJ looked up when he saw Nick. Bosco was doing Sully's paperwork on BJ when they entered.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came for the kids."  
"I don't need you looking after them."  
"Your brother is coming to get them and I am taking you back to the 27." Nick went to inform Van Buren. "27-David to 27-Desk." BJ stared at Bosco who was laughing.  
"What are you laughing at?"  
"Seeing you on the other side of the bars." Steve came in.  
"Shut up, Bosco. Christopher wants you to wash his car." Bosco stormed out.  
"Steve get me out of here. I want to kill him."  
"Sarge said you're going to the 27 as soon as Andros gets here." Marc walked by and doubled back.  
"There you are. Jen's looking for you. This will not..."  
"Shut up, or I'll see to it you're assigned to Bosco for the week."  
"You wouldn't."  
"I would if you say anything to Jen."  
"Good, if you tell Tina same thing happens."  
"I did my time and she's not a member of the press." Sully walked into the room.  
"BJ, everything's set. Nick's taking you to the 27 and Andros has the kids. I know he knows how to dial 911." Sully opened the cell.  
"See you soon." Marc fanned BJ's drunk breath away. Nick returned with Sgt. Christopher.  
"Why is Boscorelli washing my car?"  
"To shut him up." Nick grabbed BJ who was amused at the torture Bosco received each day.  
"Which car is he washing?"  
"My personal car."  
"I meant your RMP."  
"Well, it saves me some money that can be used elsewhere."  
"Like what?"  
"Don't you two belong somewhere?"  
"Not really. So where does the money go?" Sully walked by with the box of donuts.  
"Hey, leave some for others."  
"Marcus ate the last three."  
"He's lying. I ate two."  
"Then who ate the last one?"  
"Bosco."  
"I thought Nick helped himself to one."  
  
"Nick, I slipped."  
"Slipped into a DWI."  
"It's nothing."  
"That's what they all say until they get into an accident and are facing charges up to and including manslaughter, and McCoy..."  
"McCoy would give me 30 days community service with two Imperial Fleets totaling 105 Star Destroyers out there."  
"And any judge would throw you in Sing Sing with or without the Empire out there."  
"It was one drink and the kids were out of control."  
"Explain the failed breath test. One drink at a bar and three more at home. Why were the kids in the car to begin with?"  
"I was taking them to Andros for the night."  
"On the Drunk Circle Tour of Manhattan."  
"You're not my father."  
"You're right. I'm not, but Van Buren wants an explanation from you."  
"She's not my mother."  
"That could get you suspended."  
"So, any judge would overturn it."  
"You think you can get away with anything don't you?"  
"Shut up."  
"We're here." Nick got out and went over to BJ's side of the car. BJ got out and Nick placed handcuffs on him.  
"Why the cuffs?"  
"My safety, for whatever good it will do." They went inside passing Briscoe and Green who were shocked.  
"Him in cuffs?"  
"He's drunk."  
"You AA types are all alike."  
  
"BJ what are we going to do with you?" Van Buren asked while the 27's patrol supervisor stood by her desk.  
"Let's take his badge."  
"If you don't shut up, I'm going to put you in the cage."  
"Put him on a beat with Franklin."  
"Who got transferred and made you boss?"  
"BJ, take the time. Jen's going to spend some time with you."  
"Excuse me."  
"She's got no place to stay. Her place is near Ground Zero. It's in the restricted area."  
"Fine, that'll work for me."  
"As for department action. You are officially..."  
"You get on the stack of paperwork before I put it in your file that you enjoy pushing people around."  
  
"Jen, come in."  
"Thank you."  
"Nick explained everything to me. You can stay on the sofa."  
"This place is amazing. How do you afford it?"  
"No comment." Jen looked at him.  
"BJ, let me be the first to tell you. Bosco told the the Times about you."  
"He what?"  
"Called the New York Times and told them that he locked you up."  
"He will be hearing from my lawyer."  
"Calm down. He also said you have a short fuse at times."  
"I do not have a short fuse."  
"You're starting to rant."  
"I am not."  
"BJ, eat something."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Where are you going now?"  
"To give that SOB a piece of my mind."  



	10. The Phantom Ranger

I Don't own anything except Grand Moff Houston, the Earth Space Fleet, BJ, Marc, Jen, and Steve. Any relation to the events of Sept. 11, 2001 is pure fiction.   
Power Rangers In Space  
The Empire Strikes Back-Setting 3 years after CtoD (Sept. 12, 2001)  
  
The cops of 55-George never saw them coming. TIE Interceptors swooped down and fired at the RMP. A TIE pilot watched as the car blew up.  
"Squad to Knight Hammer. Spotted and destroyed one Civil Law Enforcement Vehicle."  
"Knight Hammer Copies."  
  
"27-Crime Unit 2."  
"Yeah." BJ was in his usual good mood. Even more so than before.  
"55 Units requesting you at 1252 West 94th Street."  
"10-4." When he got to the scene. Bosco was fretting and fuming.  
"Why am I cleaning up after the Empire? When George Bush captures some of them, they should clean it up."  
"Shut up, Boscorelli." BJ went over to where Lt. Swersky was standing with Marc.  
"TIEs?"  
"No doubt."  
"Yet another waste of Imperial Supplies." Sgt. Christopher walked over to them.  
"The Empire might have been looking for 55-Edward."  
"Or even yourself."  
"Put all units on alert to watch for TIE Fighters." BJ looked at the wreckage then at a red light camera at the intersection.  
"Would that camera have recorded it?"  
"I'll check with DOT. Maybe we can get the Empire for running a red light." Bosco walked up to them.  
"Christopher has the weirdest sense of humor."  
"Go find another girlfriend."  
"Shut up Khayman."  
"You shut up."  
"Make me." Lt. Swersky turned to Bosco.  
"Get back on your beat now."  
"Heard you took the three stripes test."  
"Yeah, I think Dellman's a snitch for Houston or some other commander."  
"So, why would Houston want you dead?"  
"BJ, same reasons she wants you dead."  
"There's a group graduating from the academy soon."  
"Yeah, we're getting one because of Nick's condition."  
"Who?"  
"Parker, female about a year younger then Jen. Nice body too."  
"We're getting a Steven Gusler. He'll be a spare body if I suspend Boscorelli again."  
"Bosco said he hopes the Empire kills you."  
"Good luck. They've tried enough times."  
  
"Piett, that wasn't the two Rangers?"  
"No, Sir. Lt. Cruz said it was their regular vehicle."  
"Then how did he know to switch them?"  
"Jason Christopher was trained by Skywalker the same time as Khayman and Durron."  
"Have Cruz report to me."  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"BJ, where's the napkins?"  
"The what?"  
"Napkins."  
"Try the kitchen closet." BJ saw the mail on the table. He noticed a letter from the NYPD. BJ opened it. He sat back very pleased with himself. Jen came in.  
"What did the NYPD want?"  
"Are you free on the 25th between 6 and 9 PM?"  
"I can come with a crew if it's that important. What is it?"  
"I'm getting my stripes. That newsworthy."  
"You, famous for the family name. Of course it's newsworthy." Jen kissed BJ.  
"That was for what?"  
"Because."  
"People usually don't do that."  
"So what."  
"So, it was sudden."  
"Like I care."  
"I do."  
  
"Cruz, I am most displeased with you."  
"Look, I didn't know Christopher had switched them."  
"This will not stand." Houston turned to Darkonda.  
"Find and eliminate Jason Christopher."  
"As you wish, Governor."  
"General Veers. I will leave Cruz to you."  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Listen up. Folks a little quiet please." Lt. Swersky was trying to talk over the murmuring officers.  
"Due to recent events. This precinct is now under a Level One Imperial attack alert."   
"What does that mean?" Sully asked confused.  
"It means the following officers are on temporary leave from their regular duties. Jacobs, Rupert, Davis, Boscorelli, and Sergeant Christopher."  
"Which means?" Bosco asked walking in late as usual.  
"You five are at the disposal of Sergeant Khayman."  
"Khayman as in BJ Khayman?" Bosco asked.  
"One in the same." Marc replied.  
"Just what I didn't want. Being with Khayman, he's ten times worse than Christopher.  
"Bosco, Christopher and I are going too." Ty told him.  
"Why? Because Christopher wants us on a leash."  
"You five will report to the 27."  
"Just dandy. Odds are Franklin's going to be with us."  
"Nick's just like you."  
"Shut up. And where is Christopher? He complains I'm late, he's late."  
"I don't know. He might be in traffic."  
  
Darkonda had found his prey who was putting up quite a fight.  
"Surrender while you can."  
"I don't think so." Christopher reached into his bag and pulled out a lightsaber.  
"This still works."  
"Bring it on."  
"Gladly." They went at it. To Darkonda's surprise Christopher was an expert with the lightsaber. Darkonda ducked as the greenish blade slashed at him. A pair of TIE Fighters joined the battle.  
"Nice trick with the TIEs. Now let me show you a trick of my own." Darkonda looked shocked.   
"You never heard what happened to the Phantom Ranger."  
"I destroyed him."  
"Not exactly." The TIEs flew away. "After you left him for dead in the South Bronx. He passed his powers on to a certain New York City cop. A cop who happens to be standing right in front of you." With that Sergeant Jason Christopher transformed into the Phantom Ranger.  
"Unbelievable."  
"It's true." Darkonda backed away, dealing with the original Phantom Ranger had been a problem. But, a Jedi was worse. "Tell Houston, I'm coming for her next." Darkonda disappeared when two flashes of light appeared revealing Marc and Steve.  
"Jason?"  
"You the Phantom Ranger?"  
"Since 2000. You guys scare away the TIEs?"  
"They tried to chase us."  
"No harm done?"  
"No."  
"Swersky sent us to find you. We're going to the 27."  
"Why?"  
"BJ wants to talk to us and you."  
"He also sent over Davis and Bosco."  
"Bosco thinks you want him on a leash."  
"I do." 


	11. The Paths of a Few Jedi

I Don't own anything except Grand Moff Houston, the Earth Space Fleet, BJ, Marc, Jen, and Steve. Any relation to the events of Sept. 11, 2001 is pure fiction.   
Power Rangers In Space  
The Empire Strikes Back-Setting 3 years after CtoD (Sept. 12, 2001)  
  
"I was supposed to have that yesterday." Captain James Rommel pointed at the intelligence reports on the seven rangers.  
"I went to school with this girl. She was the school tramp." Kate pointed out Jen. "Somedays I think she tried to hide Khayman from me."  
"Admiral Psycho wants everyone on the Knight Hammer for a briefing. We have discussed it."  
"I'm done with these four." She handed him Jason, Tina, Nick, and Steve.  
"The others?"  
"I'll send them over."  
"Meaning I'll never see them."  
"Well, Needa dropped them off late on the Whirlwind."  
  
"Sleep well?"  
"I had the felling I was moved during the night and..." Jen stopped. "I think I dated you when you first got here. You're picking up where things left off." Steve was standing nearby.  
"I remember those nights we spent in BJ's old car joyriding around drinking, causing trouble, using BJ's Jedi powers to get out of being arrested, and just having fun." Steve left.  
"What happended to that car?"  
"I gave it to Marc when I got the jeep, and he traded it in for a new car." BJ shifted Jen who had sat next to him.  
"It's too sudden for both of us."  
"What is?"  
"You know."  
"Oh, that."  
"Enlighten Marc." BJ turned to see Marc standing in the doorway staring at them.  
"I don't want to leave you kids alone. Unsupervised, so 3PO's in charge of you two." Marc headed for the door. "Ma, don't forget your Bloomie's card." They left.  
"He is a nitwit."  
"Look it up, you see Piett's picture not his." C-3PO came up to them.  
"Excuse me sir, but perhaps you should take steps before you commit this action. I mean after all you have three kids already, do you really want more? But it isn't my place to interfere, even though Marcus said I could if I had to. But after all I'm only a droid and can't pull people apart like Wookies have been known to do. I better check in on the children, Jake has been very active lately. Maybe he went to sleep, but that child never goes to sleep it seems. Middle of the night I found him eating ice cream on the kitchen floor. The other boy maybe throwing up again and the girl maybe trying on Mrs. Jacobs' cosmetics again. But you never know with children even though I helped raise the Solo children while R2 was off having fun with the Jedi students."  
"Shut up, 3PO."  
"Get lost." He left.  
"I just don't know yet."  
"Take your time." BJ kissed her neck.  
  
"You know how this works. Sign it."  
"Why do you do this to me?"  
"Why. You know why. Yokas knows why. Steven and Marcus know why. BJ knows why."  
"Can't you pick on Davis?"  
"Davis may be mouthy, but he is not C-3PO mouthy." A TIE fighter flew by. Both Jason and Bosco paid it no mind. Faith Yokas came up.  
"Did you two see that TIE Fighter?"  
"I was busy talking to Sergeant Twit."  
"That will be noted."  
"Hey shut up or I'll..." Bosco grabbed his throat and began choking.  
"Darth Vader punished his officers that way. It's not SOP but it will work."  
"I'll stop." Bosco dropped to the ground. Jason turned to his driver. "Follow that TIE Fighter."  
"I'm telling Swersky about that."  
"What's Swersky going to do? He might just think you did that to get out of signing that rep."  
"I hope that TIE blows you up."  
"Bosco, you are going to attract TIE Fighters."  
  
"Our scout ship has sighted the Phantom Ranger, Ma'am. But, he is in the presence of civilians and we cannot risk..."  
"Civilians and asteroids do not concern me, Admiral. I want that Ranger and the other Rangers, not excuses."  
"Yes, Ma'am." Houston picked up Piett's file and read the part written by one Doctor Emil Skoda who had classified him as Emotionally Disturbed. Piett thought of himself as the reincarnation of Adolf Hitler. Houston noted that this could mean Piett was defective in some way, perhaps he would use that to his advantage if it didn't get him killed or locked up first. Houston turned to her comlink. "Kitchen, send me up some lunch and it better not be fish or liver, or I'm locking Piett in there with you, and have someone tell Cruz to report to me."  
  
"Boscorelli, did you try and fake choking to get out of signing this?" Lt. Swersky asked him.  
"I believe that Sergeant Christopher tried somehow to strangle me in a fashion used by Darth Vader on his officers."  
"Yokas?"  
"He must have been choking on his lunch. He did shove a great amount of food into his mouth a one point."  
"I mean it. He stared at me with some possessed look in his eyes, and I began choking."  
"You mean like Darth Vader?" Faith began laughing as Marc came up.  
"See, even Faith doesn't believe you."  
"You put him up to this."  
"Actually, Vader would have killed you."  
"He is going to get his someday." Swersky returned.  
"Has anyone seen Sergeant Cruz?"  
"She was near the spot where Bosco was choking. Then she disappeared."  
  
"General."  
"Yes, Cruz." "Add this to the Phantom Ranger's file. I believe that he maybe a Jedi Knight."  
"Thank you, Cruz. Grand Moff Houston wishes to talk to you about something."  
"She didn't say?"  
"I heard it from Piett and he isn't all there in the head."  
"She didn't tell you directly?"  
"No." The ship's PA crackled. "Cruz to Grand Moff Houston's office." Cruz left confused followed by an even more confused General Veers.  
  
Jen stirred to find the face of a little boy staring her in the face. BJ walked up to her.  
"Jake, go give 3PO a full maintenance check." C-3PO squealed and tried to run as fast as his droid legs could carry him, but little Jake was faster and caught the droid trying to hide in the coat closet.  
"Cute kid."  
"His brother is on a waiting list for numerous organs. Jake will be starting school in about a week. That should give 3PO some rest." Jake carried a squirming 3PO across the room.  
"On the back balcony."  
"Oh, the horrors of it all."  
"See if you can make him talk a lot less."  
"I don't find that very amusing."  
"Without 3PO, he'd be bored."  
"So 3PO's like a new toy to him?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Where's R2?" On that R2-D2 rolled out of the hallway carrying drinks for them.  
"Trying to get me drunk so you can have your way tonight?"  
"You sure you aren't Jedi?"  
"Too much time spent around Charles Caiman."  
"What happened to him?"  
"Marc and Steve arrested him on unpaid parking tickets and his wife won't bail him out, according to Kyp who was in there because some cop, Boscorelli was being a jerk."  
"Bosco can be that way at times. I heard from Marc that Jason Christopher tried out the 'Vader Correctional System' on him today." Jen inched closer to him. He had changed and she could adjust as long as Jake was kept busy with maintenance checks on 3PO and the Empire preoccupied with other matters, she could live in peace.  



End file.
